


Risky Cure

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2021 [9]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Filth, M/M, male impregnation, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Knowing that Ken's been afflicted with a status, Shinjiro takes it upon himself to fix it. No matter if the boy wants it or not.
Relationships: Amada Ken/Aragaki Shinjiro
Series: January Batch 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190444
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Risky Cure

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Exploring Tartarus is a dangerous ordeal. What with all the Shadows that roam in there. The many forms that they take, the many tactics that they employ, make it almost impossible for a single person to make it all the way to the top on their own.

Unfortunately, that’s exactly what a certain boy tried to do. Tired of being weak, tired of working with the man that had killed his Mom. So he was going to get stronger, regardless of the dangers that it posed to himself and his friends.

That was how Ken Amada ended up afflicted with a status effect that he tried to keep hidden. That was how he ended up in bed for a week. Growing weaker night by night. Always feeling like there was something trying to writhe its way around inside him. Making him feel worse and worse with every passing day.

He almost wanted it all to stop. He was willing to just give it all up and try something drastic. But then, and only then, did help come from the most unexpected place.

“Pants. Off. Now.”

Shinjiro Aragaki. The young man who had done the unholy deed. The one who had killed his mom when he was so much younger..!

“Go away.” Ken immediately replied, pulling the covers over him as he tried to hide himself away. He didn’t want to listen to him, nor even look at him. All he wanted to do was for this pain inside him to go away.

The covers went off as the rough-looking youth tossed them aside, leaving the young boy uncovered in his pajamas, his body almost naked with how loosely they fit on top of him.

“You want to die like that, or do you want to live?” Shinjiro asked, his voice betraying more emotion than he’d normally let loose. Maybe it was because he held himself responsible for what he had done…

Ken glared at the older boy, before tossing his pillow at him. “Go away!” He shouted straight at him. Why wouldn’t he listen to him!? Why couldn’t he just leave him alone!? WHY COULDN’T HE JUST DIE!?

“I’m not leaving. Not until I’ve dealt with you.” The young man said as he climbed onto that bed. “If you want to make this any easier, you strip. Now.” He kept his voice firm, trying to suppress the emotion that had slipped out before.

The younger boy grit his teeth. This wasn’t the time to be nice and obedient. Not with him this close..!

  
Shinjiro saw the fierce and defiant look in his eyes, and preempted whatever the boy planned to do. By grabbing him by the wrists and forcing him onto his back, using one of his arms to keep the boy’s arms behind his back. “Fine, we’ll do it the hard way.”

He grabbed ahold of the young boy’s pajamas, ripping and tearing them to shreds. He had no time to be delicate, especially not with what was at stake. “You can thank me later.” The young man muttered gruffly, as he slowly started parting one of the boy’s cheeks with his hand…

Ken’s eyes started growing wide as he began to put two and two together. The bastard was going to rape him! What else would he do this kind of stuff for?! Was this why he had been acting so detached!? Just so he could finish what he started years ago!?

He tried to kick the older boy, but the kick didn’t do much, if anything. Shinjiro just examined the hole between his cheeks more carefully. 

“Stop! STOP!” The young boy cried out, shivers running through his body. Partly because of the situation being horrifying, and partly because of the older boy’s absolutely frigid hands squeezing into his subtly curved ass.

The young man narrowed his eyes. “It’s already gotten so deep. No wonder you’ve been holed up here for the entire week.” He muttered, as he forced his thumb into that hidden hole.

What would’ve normally caused pain caused a massive spike of pleasure. And then the sensation of something crawling around inside of the boy intensified, his eyes struggling to stay still as he tried to understand what the hell was going on with him..!

“D-Deep? W-What’s wrong with me, and why do you have to do it like this!?” Ken shouted at his ‘partner’, the murderer who was now bordering on being a rapist too..!

Shinjiro pulled his hands off the young boy’s asscheek. “The Shadow’s gotten up your ass. Somehow. Don’t ask me how you accomplished that. But there’s only one way to deal with it.” The brown-haired youth muttered as he kept the boy’s arms behind his back, while adjusting his seating ever slightly.

There… There was a shadow inside him. That explained a lot. But it didn’t explain the lengths that the other boy went through to try and stop it! Couldn’t he just’ve said something!?

“Sit still. I have to make sure you’re loose enough.” The older boy said as he put his lips straight up against the hole. The same hole that hadn’t been cleaned properly in days.

Ken let out several cries as he felt the tongue wiping its way against his dirty hole. He could feel the way it brushed up against the smears of shit that had been stuck, since he couldn’t wipe while in this condition. And how unfathomably good it felt, despite everything that surrounded it. Why did it feel good to have his ass eaten out by a murderer!?

Shinjiro pulled back, coughing a little. Not because of the condition of the boy’s ass, but more his own condition. “You’re loose enough. And warm enough too, that’ll make this a bit easier…”

The older boy unbuttoned his coat bit by bit, taking extra time due to keeping the younger boy pinned with his other hand. Fiddling with those buttons on the thick coat was a troublesome task for sure.

Once every button had been undone, he quickly lifted his hand off the boy’s back to try and slip the entire coat off, barely letting him get a chance to flee in the process.

A chance that Ken whole-heartedly tried to take, as he scrambled to try and escape. He wasn’t going to go through this, no way. He’d rather die thanks to the Shadow than deal with him any longer..!

He didn’t even make it to the door before he found himself slammed into the floor below, courtesy of Shinjiro pouncing upon him and wrapping his arms around him. And almost immediately, he could feel the older boy’s chill spreading onto him.

“W-Why are you so cold!?” The younger boy cried out. His attention was on what brought him the most discomfort, even when he should be focusing on what was inside him…

Shinjiro didn’t bother answering. He would just ignore him again. Or worse, try to run. He had to commit now. 

The older boy slammed his shaft straight into the younger boy’s hole. Without even waiting for a chance to confirm if it was as loose as he had tested. He didn’t care that it was dirty, nor that he’d get his own rod dirty. The boy’s life was more important.

Ken let out a powerful moan, his eyes bordering on rolling into the back of his head. It felt good. Really good. Better than it had any real right to. Considering the circumstances. Considering who was doing it.

If it was the blue-haired boy that had tried to make him come out of his shell and tried to help him with these things, he wouldn’t have minded having a cock shoved so deep into his ass. But because it was the man who had murdered his mom..!

“S-Stop! STOP!” He wanted to save his virginity for somebody important. Somebody that he loved. But to have it stripped away like this was perhaps the worst thing that could ever happen.

The older boy didn’t listen. He just kept on thusting. Slamming his hips into the boy’s weak butt, quickly turning it red as he hammered it in. He wanted to cure him. More than anything else. To repent for what he had done. To save the boy who he had harmed indirectly.

Shinjiro kept his eyes focused on what was important. Thrusting with the intensity of a jackhammer. Putting all the strength that his drugged body had into his hips. Slamming and smashing as hard as he could. All while gasping and panting, the dirty hole doing a damn good job at driving his arousal up the wall…

Ken’s own cries weren’t much better. The unrelenting pace of the boy on top of him was too much. He could feel his prostate getting hammered so hard that he could barely stay conscious.

The feeling of something writhing inside him wasn’t stopping either. It was like two assaults at the same time. The delight of getting his ass hammered, and his insides getting violated by whatever was stuck inside him.

He wanted to cry out for him to stop. He wanted all of this to just end. But he couldn’t find the words, his thoughts dissolving into pure nothing. The more he tried to think, the more his cock throbbed with pure need. He needed to release. He needed to just get it all out..!

Shinjiro wasn’t far behind either. Despite his cock being smeared in shit the more he ground his thick rod into that hole, heating it up and getting it all over, he wasn’t about to stop. Both because he needed to save the boy, and because it just felt that damned good. Nothing he had done with his hands, or with his friends, had been this good.

“Close… close..!” He cried out. He knew that he needed to orgasm as deep inside the boy as he could. Otherwise the Shadow would just continue roaming inside him, and just live to burst out another day. He had this one chance. He wasn’t about to blow it.

Both boys were crying out in unison as the older kept thrusting harder and harder. Their pleasures were weaving together as they both spiralled further and further into their climax. They were so close, their cocks both throbbing and leaking, until..!

They screamed out. Their orgasmic cried filled the young boy’s room as the seed poured out from their respective cocks. Ken’s seed being little more than meager droplets due to his underdeveloped sexual organ, while Shinjiro’s had more firmness to it as it poured as deep into the youth as it possibly could.

Little by little, the writhing sensation came to an end. And almost immediately, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off the young boy’s body. Like he was recovering from a deadly illness… Which he was, by all accounts…

The older boy let out a relieved sigh. He couldn’t feel the boy’s body trembling out of pain any longer. Just from the cold. Speaking of which, his own teeth were clacking thanks to his irregular body temperature. “...Sorry about that.” Was all that he could muster, as he started pulling out.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Ken muttered as he grabbed ahold of the older boy’s wrist, preventing him from pulling out as he turned his head to look over his shoulder. His cheeks were flushed red and wet from his subtle tears…

He slowly guided that hand towards his stomach. The same place where the pain had been most prevalent, and let the older boy’s hand slowly rest upon the flat surface.

Shinjiro’s eyes slowly widened as he felt a warmth inside that spot. It shouldn’t be possible, but it had happened. Was it because of what he had done? Was this the world trying to make him continue down this path of repentence?

Whatever was the case, it was clear as day. He hadn’t finished the job, in fact he had only just begun…

As new life had taken root inside Ken’s stomach. An unborn child, who would mend their relationship from that day onward...


End file.
